


Dutch Courage

by sunalso



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: (maybe), Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S4 AU. Buffy's stuck cleaning up after Thanksgiving dinner and babysitting an obnoxious (yet sexy) vampire. At least someone appreciates her enough to send flowers.Beta'd by Gort.Archived at AO3 and EF ONLY.





	Dutch Courage

I got the notion that the motion of your ocean meets small craft advisories.

                -Bloodhound Gang, “The Bad Touch”

****

How had she pulled vamp sitting duty?

Buffy glared at the vampire in question. He glared back. With a snort, she spun on her heel and marched into the kitchen.  She rubbed at the counter with a rag while the dishwasher did its thing. It hadn’t been only vamp sitting duties, somehow she’d gotten stuck cleaning up after dinner as well. Xander and Anya had needed to put in an appearance at his parents’ place and Willow had some term paper to finish. Giles had gone to Wal-Mart, the only open store, and come back with blood for Spike, but her Watcher had apparently run into an acquaintance there who’d asked him out for a few drinks, so Giles had left again.

Spike had drunk his blood, noisily, but he had looked a lot less pale after he was done. And he’d even offered to help clean, though she’d turned him down flat on that one. It was too weird.

The doorbell rang.

“You going to get that, Slayer? I would, but I’m a mite tied up at the moment,” Spike yelled.

Narrowing her eyes at him as she walked past, Buffy opened the door to find a nervous looking young…demon–she was sure there were horns hidden in his dark hair–who thrust a bouquet of red flowers into her hands. They were wrapped completely in cellophane. “N-n-o c-c-ard,” the demon stammered. “One bouquet of Libido Pollinis flowers for Miss Buffy Summers.”

As soon as the flowers were in her arms the delivery demon took off running. “No returns,” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Check it out,” Buffy said as she shut the door.

“Who’s sending you flowers?” Spike asked.

“I have no idea. There wasn’t a card.”

Spike looked grumpy and stared daggers as she walked by. “Tulips on Thanksgiving? Isn’t that kind of weird?” he said.

“Your face is weird.” Buffy set the flowers in the sink and found a pair of scissors and a vase.

“I’m rubber, you’re glue…” Spike sing-songed.

She grabbed the scissors. “I’m holding a pointy object. Don’t make me come in there.”

“I don’t suppose you could slip up and cut yourself with it?”

The cellophane parted easily. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. And that’s not what the delivery guy called them.” Though the red blossoms did look an awful lot like tulips.

“You’re not sorry, you love disappointing me. What did he say they were?”

“I can’t remember.” She cut the stems to length and put them in the vase with some water and that little packet of stuff that cut flowers always came with.

Spike huffed. “Of course you can’t.”

Buffy walked over to Spike and stuck the flowers under his nose. “They smell nice.”

He made a face, but took a sniff. “Yeah, they kind of do.”

“Where should I put them? On the table?”

“What about that side one? They’ll be more out of the way, will contrast with the white paint, and still perfume the entire room.”

She set them there. “Huh. You’re right.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “It’s been known to happen.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll notify the newspaper.”

“Ha bloody ha.” He shifted in his chair. “Uh, Slayer…”

“What?” She wondered if Giles’ TV got anything besides PBS. Spike shifted again and the chair creaked. What was he doing with his ass to the poor defenseless chair? Oh, great, now she was thinking about Spike’s ass. There was a twinge from down below that she chose to completely ignore.

“I’ve been sleeping rough for a bit. Could use a shower. I promise I’ll behave. Just shower, then straight back to the chair.” His eyes seemed to be stuck somewhere around her navel, which made heat gather in her belly. Maybe it’d be a great idea for her not to be in the same vicinity as Spike for a while. She was getting overly aware of him sitting there with nothing covering him besides his clothes.

“Yeah, sure. Don’t use up all of Giles’ shampoo.”

“Ta, pet.”

Buffy had to bend in close to him to undo the knots in the rope and his fingers accidently brushed her calf, which made her gasp, which meant she got a nose full of flower smell mixed with Spike scent. To her dismay, the combination wasn’t horrible. Okay, the sexy, er, annoying vampire needed to get out of her hair right now. The rope fell away and she jumped back. “There you go.”

Spike was instantly on his feet with his back to her. Boy, his jeans really did love his… “I’ll be out in a few,” he said, voice gravelly, as he hastily walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The water came on a moment later.

Ugh, what was wrong with her? She turned on the air conditioning, as Giles’ apartment had grown too warm.

Walking into the kitchen, Buffy tugged at her shirt.  It felt uncomfortably rough. The day had been so long, she probably should have worn a bra to prevent her nipples from chafing. She grabbed Giles’ roasting pan out of the dishwasher and bent over to put it away. The crotch of her pants rubbed uncomfortably against her privates. She nearly moaned, but bit her lip and straightened up quickly. Spike was just down the hallway and could be out at any second.

She shook her head as her thoughts snagged on Spike…in the shower. She took what was supposed to be a deep, calming breath, but the sweet aroma of the red flowers slid into her lungs. Her whole body lit up. Spike: wet, naked, the water caressing his body as he slid his hands over himself.

Her hand shot out to grab the counter so she could keep herself upright as a wave of pure lust rocketed through her body. Spike, she reminded herself sternly, bad guy. Vampire. Tried to kill you not that long ago. Their fight in the sun replayed in her head, but it got stuck on the moment he’d pinned her against the pole. His body had been hard behind her and while she’d often thought of him in comparison to Angel–short, thin– in that moment his physical presence had dominated her and she’d been very aware of his broad shoulders and powerful thighs.

Oh god, she wanted him. She wanted Spike. Her entire body was quivering with need.

 Glancing over her shoulder to make sure the bathroom door remained firmly shut, she hastily shoved her hand down the front of her pants. She wrinkled her nose as her fingers found the cotton of her underwear soaked. She hadn’t thought that was a thing that actually happened. Shoving the wet fabric of her panties aside, she brushed her clit and gasped.

Oh, wow.

With the remembered feel of Spike’s body pressed against hers she barely had to swipe her fingers over her nub before she came.

It wasn’t enough. She pulled her hand out and looked down at the front of her pants in frustration. If anything, she felt hornier than she had before.

She needed a partner. Her body thrummed with agreement.  She shifted, trying to come up with reasons she couldn’t go jump Spike, and her annoying blouse scraped over the peaks of her nipples again.

That was it. The stupid thing needed to go. With a grunt, she pulled it over her head and tossed it away. That’d show it who was boss.

“Look,” Spike’s voice came from almost directly behind her. Oh crap, she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open and she was standing half-naked in her Watcher’s kitchen. She froze. “I think, that, uh…maybe I should just leave.” Spike’s voice was strained. “I seem to be having, um, a problem…” he trailed off as he entered the kitchen behind her. “Buffy?” Spike asked, sounding bewildered. The deep timbre of his voice sent a wave of heat rushing up from between her legs.

“Um, I…was just going to change my top,” she said shakily.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind her. She jumped when a cold finger traced her spine from her neck to the waistband of her pants.

“Could just leave it off, Slayer,” Spike rumbled. His hands settled on her hips for a second, then swept up to cup her breasts. His fingers stilled. “If you want.”

Reason went on a merry vacation as she surrendered to the overwhelming demands of her body. She did want. Him. Not just anybody, it had to be Spike, who’d haunted the darkest corners of her fantasies since the first time she’d seen him.

Her heart was in her throat and she was awash in desire. “That’d be okay,” she whispered.

“Bless you,” Spike said reverently. He kneaded her breasts and she moaned, low and deep. He groaned in answer and his fingers found her nipples. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Her skin felt so hot and needy and the feeling was ten times more concentrated in her nipples. With his chilled fingers exploring her, it was like someone had flipped a switch inside her. She gasped and pushed her chest into his hands as sparks exploded over her entire body, sending a tide of lust careening from her breasts to her core.

“You like that, kitten?” he asked as he tweaked her nipples. She nodded mutely, her tongue feeling clumsy. Continuing to play with her breasts, he bowed his head forward and licked the nape of her neck before planting wet, open mouthed kisses there. “Buffy,” he moaned. “Want you, so bad, so much. You make me so bloody hard. Do you want it? Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, please.” She barely dared to breathe. His hands disappeared and she whimpered. There was a soft sound, his shirt hitting the floor, and a louder noise as he stripped off his jeans, then he was touching her again. His hands landed on her hips and propelled her out of the kitchen and to the table she’d served Thanksgiving dinner on only hours earlier.

“Bend over, brace yourself,” he said roughly. Her clit pulsed and she trembled as she did as he asked, crossing her arms and resting her head on her forearms. Oh god, what was she doing? Spike, this was Spike…she gasped in a breath and shivered. Yes, Spike, with the dreamy eyes and handsome face…

Spike yanked down her pants and undies and she kicked them off. He trailed his fingers between her pussy lips. “Blood hell, you’re wet,” he said thickly. “Been dreaming for years about finding your pussy like this, all dripping and ready for me.”  Her knees trembled, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. Spike leaned over so his lips were against her ear. “Luv, I’m going to make it so good for you that you won’t remember your bleeding name, but not this first time. I need you too badly. I’m going to have you, then the next time will be about you.”

“Okay,” she whispered, a tiny bit disappointed, but she wanted to feel him inside her so desperately that it didn’t matter if she didn’t get off, even if she didn’t know about there being a next time. In her experience that’d never happened.  

“You’re amazing,” he lisped. She twisted her neck enough to be able to glance back at him. He was wearing his fangs, but it didn’t bother her, in fact, her stomach tightened. It made her hotter to know she’d caused him to lose control. “ ‘M sorry about what I said the other day…I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine,” she said. “Just don’t do it again.”  He grinned happily at her and she put her head back down on her folded arms. Something more than just lust threaded through her chest. Happy was a good look on him.

Spike’s fingers were back on her pussy, pushing the outer lips apart. She widened her stance. It was a little late now, but she thought she would have liked to have seen his cock first. She frowned against the table. Spike had been behind her the entire time, almost like he didn’t want her to see. Surely he couldn’t be embarrassed? He wasn’t as tall or as broad as the other guys she’d been with. Maybe he was worried about how tall and broad something else was? She really wasn’t worried, because whatever he was working with he must have learned how to use it well, she’d just be sure not to be too energetic with her own hips until she understood what he needed. Parker had slipped out a couple of times and chastised her about moving too much.

Spike pushed closer in behind her and she forgot everything but the now. “I want you so bad, kitten. Promise I’ll make it up to you. And if anything hurts or is uncomfortable, tell me to stop and I will, okay?”

“Okay.” The big bad was being nice? About sex? So not what she was expecting.  

He rubbed what had to be the head of his cock up and down her folds. Her whole consciousness seemed to have narrowed to nothing but what was between her legs. “So wet,” he muttered. “Gonna take you now.” With a grunt, he started pushing himself inside her pussy.

Buffy’s eyes went wide, because oh! Okay, wow, that…holy.

She groaned loudly as her channel stretched wide to accommodate him.

Spike paused. “You alright?”

“Uh,” she replied and pressed back against him. There was more to his dick and he slid further inside her. Oh god, oh god, oh god. She was full of him, couldn’t take anymore… Spike thrust forward and she found she could, his hard length making itself at home. His hands were tight on her hips.

“Oh, Buffy,” he was mumbling. “So hot, slick…such a good girl. Look at you, stuffed full of my cock…”

His hips rocked and his shaft slid back before he thrust it in again. Spike hesitated, and then he was moving frantically, plunging into her too rapidly for her to keep up. His balls were slapping her sex and the only sound in the apartment was that of his body against hers and her ragged breathing.

The way her head was resting she could see his foot, the ball of it braced on the tile floor as he fucked her.

The rapid pace of his hips and the prod of his cock inside her felt good, but Spike had been right, she wasn’t going to come like this. He was, though. Buffy watched, fascinated, as his toes flexed and he started grunting. A dozen more thrusts and his toes curled. He barked something unintelligible as his cock jerked, flooding her channel with his come.

“Buffy,” he said, his voice hoarse as his hand trailed over her back. Abruptly he pulled out of her and there was a thud from behind her. She started to turn around, but Spike’s hands grabbed her ass and…

Buffy yelped as Spike shoved his face between her legs. What the hell was he doing? He’d just come inside her and now he was licking her? Oh…that was his tongue invading her! “You taste so good, luv, and we taste so good together,” he murmured against her pussy. Buffy was frozen. She had no idea this sort of thing could happen. Spike was enthusiastically eating her out from behind after having gotten off. He was making happy, growling noises against her and the vibration was driving her towards…

His fingers ghosted up her thigh to her sex, found her clit, and began to rub.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Spike cooed to her. “Could stay in it forever, but then I wouldn’t be able to taste you.” He returned to driving his tongue into her passage. Her knees were shaking and her inner walls were starting to clamp down.

Spike was moaning softly. She opened her eyes and twisted her shoulders slightly.

What the?

She could see his elbow and…he was jerking off while eating her out. Her brain couldn’t even process that. Nobody had ever even offered to go down on her before. Some distant corner of her mind was thinking that she probably should be embarrassed, but Spike apparently had no problem with her body, even though she had to be a swollen mess after the pounding he’d given her. No problem to the point he’d already gotten hard again.

Spike liking her just-fucked, sopping pussy enough to get an erection over it clicked the light back on in her brain and she remembered that she could move. Her hips rolled and she mewled loudly.

“That’s a girl,” he groaned. “Gonna make me shoot off like a fucking roman candle wiggling your cunt in my face like that.”

“Uh,” Buffy managed. She closed her eyes and let his tongue and fingers send her higher and higher. She came with a long, low wail, her hips churning as her sex fluttered.

“There’s my kitten’s cream,” Spike mumbled as he lapped up a new wave of wetness that her orgasm had triggered. She could hear him masturbating furiously. He groaned loudly and the sound of his hand on his cock faltered. He leaned his forehead against her ass. “Should make you clean me off, ‘s your fault,” he panted.

Buffy giggled, then screeched as she found herself lifted up. Spike carried her to the couch and gently set her down, crawling onto the cushions to kneel between her legs. He swiped at his stomach and brought his hand to her lips. She parted them and he pushed two fingers into her mouth. The taste made her moan: salty, male, and most definitely her vampire. She sucked his fingers clean and his eyes glazed over. Slowly, he drew them from between her lips. 

“Want to see your face this time,” Spike said. Buffy looked down in surprise as his once again erect cock nudged her thigh.

“How can? Um…you keep…?” She blushed, there wasn’t exactly a polite way of asking about his hard-on.

“Vampire,” he chuckled. “And wanting you badly.” He started to lean forward but stopped and his eyebrows shot up. “I’m not…Buffy, is it too much? Am I hurting you? Can wait ‘til some other time.”

Buffy huffed and grabbed his shoulder. “No hurty. Boy now.” Which wasn’t exactly what she’d been planning on saying, but it got the point across. Never breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and kissed her. His chin was still slick with her juices and she could smell herself on him right before his tongue darted inside her mouth.

She was kissing Spike, who tasted of her and him, and…oh…she clutched at his head, wanting to keep him there. He put his weight on one arm and pushed at her thigh until she got the message and spread her legs wide open. Spike sat back on his haunches and ran his hands over her breasts and belly. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

She smiled, but looked at what his hands were doing instead of the expression on his face. It was a nice thing for him say, but she was nothing special.

“Buffy.” His voice was soft. “Telling the truth here.” She risked glancing at him. There was a wealth of unexpected emotions in his eyes, ones she couldn’t puzzle out at the moment. “You’re intelligent, resourceful, and creative, too. Never met a woman like you before.”

“Tell that intelligent part to my midterms.”

“You’re bloody brilliant. Numbers on a paper don’t mean anything. Keep me in line, don’t you?” He swallowed visibly. “You look amazing, feel amazing…” He trailed off and grabbed her wrist, tugging her forward until she sat up. He brought her hand to his erection. It was as hard as steel. “Not faking that,” he said, his voice far deeper than normal as she stroked his length. It jumped a little in her grip. “Your hand’s so nice and warm.”

Buffy smiled. His cock was a thing of beauty, the shaft long, thick, and curving upward slightly, the broad head a dark red color. As she watched, a few drops of pearly fluid leaked from the tip. His pubic hair was a lot darker than she’d been expecting, and curlier. Below his hard-on, between his thighs, his sac hung heavily. She let go of his dick and cupped his balls, gently fondling them. He sucked in a ragged breath and groaned. “You’re gorgeous, too,” she said softly.

“Right. Going to have to fuck you now.”  He pushed her down again and positioned himself on all fours over her. Sighing softly, he slid his entire length inside her, deliciously spreading the walls of her channel.  He was holding his weight on his arms, the muscles standing out in relief as he kept himself raised over her. It meant they couldn’t kiss, but the way he was gazing down into her eyes, his expression naked, felt more intimate than a thousand pressings of mouths together. His hips were rolling gently, no fast pounding this time. He was making love to her.

Buffy ran her hands over his face, shoulders, and chest. Her thighs were wide apart, the toes of one leg grazing the floor while the knee of the other was hooked over the back of the couch. Her body rose to meet each of his strokes and she gripped him tightly with her inner muscles every time he pulled back. It was heaven.

After long minutes, Spike sat up, his cock still deep inside her. His pace increased, making her breasts bounce. He brought his hand to her clit and her pleasure ratcheted up from ‘nice’ to ‘need to come now’.

“That’s a girl,” Spike said. “There you go. Want to feel you come around my prick. Can you do that for me, luv?”

Her hands gripped his forearms and she obeyed, her legs quivering for a second before her orgasm overtook her. “Oh,” she breathed. The bliss went on and on, spiraling out to encompass her entire being. As she came back down, Spike started to make soft whimpering noises in the back of his throat. He lost his rhythm and his hips jerking erratically. His mouth hung open while his brows drew tight together. He opened his eyes and with a shuddering breath, he came, his spendings a cool rush inside her.

“Buffy,” he whispered. His hands ran over her one last time before his cock slipped from her body. He lay beside her, panting, a hand on her thigh. The hand slipped higher and then his fingers were on her clit.

“What are…” she trailed off as he rubbed demanding circles on her nub. Her hips lifted and before she had time to really process, she came again, the pleasure nearly painful. Spike’s hand left her and she rolled onto her side, facing him. “What was that for?”

He was smiling lopsidedly at her. “Because I could,” he said proudly.

She snorted. He could do anything he wanted to her.

Spike wrapped an arm around her. “You’re perfect, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” His eyes squeezed shut and he looked troubled for a moment.

“Shhh,” she soothed, placing her hands against his chest. “You’re pretty awesome, too.”

There was a pause and she thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he asked, in a small voice. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Spike, you didn’t hurt me.” She patted his chest. “Just made me kind of sleepy.”

“Oh, that’s good. ‘M sleepy too.”

She chuckled.

“You’re pretty,” he mumbled, and then his head sagged against the couch and she knew he really had fallen asleep.

She traced a finger over abdomen, marveling at the etched lines of muscle. Why did he even own shirts? His cock twitched as she scraped a nail down the dark line of hair under his navel. Feeling generous, she decided he could have another five minutes before he was going to be pressed back into service. His cock stiffened to its full glory as she teased it with one fingertip.

Okay, two minutes, tops. Naps were overrated. She sighed, the scent of the lovely red flowers was still heavy in the air. She glanced at them. They really were pretty.

Buffy returned her attention to Spike and eyed his erection. Now, how was she going to wake her vampire up?

****

Angel stretched his shoulders as he walked into his office. He was surprised to find both Cordelia and Doyle still there and they seemed just as surprised to see him.

“Thought you’d still be in Sunnydale with your girl,” Doyle said.

“Buffy never knew I was there.”

“Uh…oops,” Cordelia said with a half-smile.

Angel frowned. “Oops? What ‘oops’, what the hell did you to do?”

Doyle shifted in his chair. “We thought it’d be funny.”

“Thought what would be funny?” Angel was going to strangle both of them. Or not, that probably wasn’t something his soul would go along with.

Cordelia shrugged. “Well, we found a demon-run florist shop in Sunnydale and they sell Libido Pollinis flowers. We sent some to Giles’ place. Y’know, as a joke. You’d been so down lately that we thought some smoochies with Buffy would cheer you up.

Angel felt sucker punched. “Have you ever dealt with Libido Pollinis flowers before?”

Both Cordy and Doyle shook their heads.

“Figured them to be like oysters or scented candles,” Doyle said, looking sheepish.

Angel rubbed a hand over his face. “They cause uncontrollable lust in anyone who inhales their scent. Which, if I had been there, could have resulted in me losing my soul and since I wasn’t…who knows what might be happening.”

“Sorry,” Cordelia said softly. “We didn’t think–“

“No, you didn’t,” Angel interrupted. “The only saving grace is that usually they’re very hard to find and harder to handle properly. You could have just been duped.”

“They weren’t very expensive.” Doyle picked at one of the buttons on his shirt. “Just want you to be less upset all the time, boss.”

“Maybe you’re just going to have to accept me the way I am,” Angel said and stomped into his office, banging the door closed behind him.

The phone sat innocently on his desk while a thousand not so innocent images danced through his head. Angel could see Buffy writhing under her Watcher, or riding Xander’s face, or her tongue frantically bathing Willow’s pussy…

Angel pursed his lips. That one wasn’t so bad, maybe Xander’s girlfriend would join in…

He shook his head and grabbed the phone. What had his officemates done? Clutching the receiver tightly he punched in the number to Giles’ apartment.

It rang.

Once.

Twice.

“Yeah?”

Dread pooled in Angel’s gut. “Spike?” he asked.

“Gramps! Didn’t expect to hear from you for a while. Slayer’s right brassed off at you for sneaking around behind her back.”

Damn it, Angel should have known she’d find out. He strained his hearing, but couldn’t catch any telltale noises in the background. “Is, uh, anything odd, happening there?”

“Odd?” Spike sounded deeply confused. “No, except pretty much everyone cleared out after dinner and stuck Buffy with the dishes. Offered to help but she kept me tied to the bloody chair. Not sure why they left my arms free, though.”

Angel relaxed. Spike must be able to reach the telephone on the Watcher’s desk. “You sure nothing unusual is going on?” The flowers must not have been the real thing. Relief swept over him. Crisis averted.

“No, nothing at all, mate.” Spike made a throaty, garbled noise. Buffy must have just caught him talking on the phone. Angel opened his mouth to ask to for Spike to pass the phone to Buffy, because Angel really should apologize to her, but Spike spoke first. “Going to hang up now, I’m about to come in Buffy’s mouth again.”

The line went dead.

Three hours later Angel was still sitting at his desk, clutching the broken pieces of the phone in his hands and trying to figure out how to put them back together.

****

Buffy hadn’t wanted to put clothes back on, but she and Spike had concluded that being found naked was probably not going to do them any favors. Shirts and pants were the only concession she was willing to make, however, and she immediate pulled him back onto the couch. They snuggled together, his arm pillowing her head and her leg hooked over his, and he covered them with a knit blanket that’d been folded on a chair.

She didn’t know how much later it was when she groggily awoke to find Giles, arms crossed, staring down at her and Spike. Her muscles tensed and she started to sit up, but Spike’s arm tightened around her and he sleepily said, “Not yet, luv.”

“Giles,” she whispered, poking Spike’s arm.

His eyes shot open. “Bloody hell.” Only he still didn’t let go or move, and after a few seconds she relaxed into his embrace.

Her Watcher shook his head. “I should have known,” he said sadly. “No one bickers that much if they don’t like each other and you really didn’t tie him very well to that chair, his arms were loose.” Giles sighed. “Can I assume you’ve established that sexual congress will not result in him being any more evil than before?”

Buffy’s face burned. “Er, yes?”

“Very well then. I hope he proves more useful than the last one. Good night.” Giles straightened and walked, wavering only slightly, towards the stairs up to his loft. He paused by the table with the flowers. “Who sent us tulips?”

“Uh, tulips? The delivery guy had some fancy name for them,” Buffy said, trying desperately not to make a happy Slayer noise as Spike nuzzled her ear.

Giles scoffed. “I’ve had a few drinks tonight, but I’m not three sheets to the wind and I think I know tulips when I see them.”

“There wasn’t a card.” Buffy put her hand on Spike’s chest to push him away but ended up running her fingers over his pecs instead.

“Mystery for the ages,” Giles said before wearily trudging up the steps.

Buffy tilted her head so she could see Spike’s face. Was he her boyfriend now? Nerves buzzed under her skin. This was usually the part when a guy took off on her. “There’s a party in a couple of days at one of the dorms, do you want to go? With me?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is this the party where you wear a skirt with no knickers underneath and I fuck you in the loo?”

“Um, it could be?”

“Count me in then. Do you think we could catch a flick one night too? That one with the talking toys is out this weekend and the first one was really good.”

Buffy blinked. Her century old vampire boyfriend wanted to see _Toy Story 2_? “Are you going to cry?”

“No,” he said hastily.

“I’ll bring tissues. And we have to go to the theater at the mall. The new one they just built doesn’t sell Junior Mints.”

“That’s a shame. What kind of bloody theater doesn’t have Junior Mints?”

“Right? It’s like they don’t want people to go there.” Buffy smiled as Spike, eyes closed, idly wound her hair around his fingers.

“I want someone to come here,” he said with a smirk.

“Not now, Giles will hear,” she hissed.

Spike pouted, which was so adorable it nearly broke her resolve. “Later?” he asked.

“Only if you’re good.”

“You know I’m good.”

“Stop being cute, I’m trying to sleep.” She laid her head back down on his arm.

“You think I’m cute?”

Buffy didn’t answer, just snuggled against him, because, duh, of course he was cute.


End file.
